The Breakfast Club
by Wednesday's Eleanor
Summary: Summary: Detention wasn't normally held in the library and Jane wasn't even supposed to be there, but no good deed goes unpunished.


**_Author's Note: Obviously, a new character inserted into the movie is a popular idea, but this is my take on it. It's just a for fun story that I hope people enjoy._**

 *****BEGINNING OF PROLOGUE*****

"I'm so proud of you, sweetie, for giving up your Saturday to fill in for a friend."

Jane smiled at her mother as the car pulled to a stop. "It was the only option. The carnival is next Saturday and this is the only day we'll be able to get into the library without students clogging it up."

"Still," Her mother turned off the car engine before continuing. "You made a very mature decision. You're missing tennis for this."

Jane just shrugged and got out of the car. She could see Vice Principle Vernon standing at the set of doors that led into the high school. He plastered on a huge smile and waved at her. Grimacing – she didn't like Vernon – she nonetheless waved back with a matching huge smile. As a member of the Fallon Family, she had both a reputation and image to uphold.

"Jane?" The 16-year-old turned and bent over slightly so she was looking at her mother through the now open passenger window. "Vernon is closing down the school at 1:30 so your grandfather is going to pick you up here at that point to take you to the farm. You have your helmet, right?"

Jane nodded, holding up her backpack.

Elizabeth nodded. "Good. Lunch?"

"Peanut butter and banana with a side of apple!"

"Great! Okay, I'll see you at dinner! Love you!"

Jane waved as her mother pulled the car out of the parking lot before turning and staring up at Shermer High School. Vernon waved enthusiastically at her again, beckoning her forward. Taking a deep breath and fighting back a grimace, Jane squared her shoulders and walked up to the front doors.

"Good morning Mr. Vernon."

"Good morning Jane! How's your mother today?"

"Good. Thank you for asking."

"Good, that's good. Unfortunately, I have some bad news." Jane frowned. "In case you didn't know, Saturday is when we hold detention for those students who can't control their juvenile impulses."

"Okay. But what does that have to do with me?"

"Normally detention is held in an empty classroom, but because all the floors were waxed last night, they can't be used until Monday. Which means that detention is going to be in the library today."

"Oh."

Vernon continued to prattle on as they entered the school, but Jane largely tuned him out. On any other day, she wouldn't have cared about being around other students, but on any other day she would have been surrounded by her friends. Today she was on her own and that would make her an easy target for her fellow students. As the daughter of the principle and a father that was the deputy mayor, many of the students viewed her either as a joke or a threat. Her standing within the school was at the very top, but that would mean little to any of the kids in detention today. Jane caught a glimpse of her reflection in one of the framed bulletin boards and grimaced. Why had she chosen to wear her riding clothes instead of normal street clothes?!

"So, if they give you any trouble, you just let me know and I'll sort it out."

Jane blinked and looked up at the vice principle. "I'm sorry?"

"If any of the troublemakers give you a hard time, just come to my office."

"Oh, right. Of course. Thank you."

The truth was that Jane would never snitch on the students; that was the _last_ thing her reputation needed.

"Are you going to need any help pulling the books?"

Vernon's tone made it very clear that he had no interest in helping her, not that Jane minded as she didn't want his help either.

"No, thank you." She gave him a wide smile. "I can handle it."

Vernon nodded. "Good, good."

They had reached the library and both stopped walking. Jane gave Vernon another smile before excusing herself and entering the library. The lights were still off so she flipped the switch and averted her eyes as the florescent lights flickered to life. Once the last of the lights in the back came on, Jane took in the empty library. She had never seen it completely devoid of people before and there was something kind of unsettling about it. She tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth as she looked once more around the library.

She exhaled deeply before slapping her hands together. "Well, mind as well get started."

Jane deposited her backpack near the leg of one of the middle tables, pulled the list from her pocket, and glanced at the first title.

 _Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_.

Whistling Madonna's _Material Girl_ , Jane headed into the labyrinth of books.

 *****END OF PROLOGUE*****

 ** _Author's Note: Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
